yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Performapal Momoncarpet
모몬카펫 | pt_name = Camarartista Carpesquilo | es_name = Artistamigo Momonfombra | ja_name = モモンカーペット | romaji_name = Entameito Momonkāpetto | trans_name = Entermate Momoncarpet | image = PerformapalMomoncarpet-YS16-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Beast | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Flip | type4 = Effect | level = 3 | pendulum_scale = 7 | atk = 1000 | def = 100 | passcode = 20281581 | pendulum_effect_types = Continuous-like, Continuous-like | effect_types = Flip, Trigger | pendulum_effect = Unless you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. While this card is in the Pendulum Zone, any battle damage you take becomes halved. | lore = FLIP: You can target 1 Set card on the field; destroy it. If this card is Special Summoned: You can change it to face-down Defense Position. | fr_pendulum_effect = Détruisez cette carte, sauf si vous avez une carte dans votre autre Zone Pendule. Tant que cette carte est dans la Zone Pendule, les dommages de combat que vous recevez deviennent divisés par deux. | fr_lore = FLIP : Vous pouvez cibler 1 carte Posée sur le Terrain ; détruisez-la. Si cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement : vous pouvez la changer en Position de Défense face verso. | de_pendulum_effect = Zerstöre diese Karte, es sei denn, du hast eine Karte in deiner anderen Pendelzone. Solange sich diese Karte in der Pendelzone befindet, wird aller Kampfschaden halbiert, den du erhältst. | de_lore = FLIPP: Du kannst 1 gesetzte Karte auf dem Spielfeld wählen; zerstöre sie. Falls diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst sie in die verdeckte Verteidigungsposition ändern. | it_pendulum_effect = A meno che tu abbia una carta nella tua altra Zona Pendulum, distruggi questa carta. Mentre questa carta è nella Zona Pendulum, qualsiasi danno da combattimento che subisci diventa la metà. | it_lore = SCOPRI: Puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta Posizionata sul Terreno; distruggila. Se questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente: puoi metterla coperta in Posizione di Difesa. | pt_pendulum_effect = A não ser que você tenha um card na sua outra Zona de Pêndulo, destrua este card. Enquanto este card estiver na Zona de Pêndulo, qualquer dano de batalha que você sofrer é reduzido à metade. | pt_lore = VIRE: Você pode escolher 1 card Baixado no campo; destrua-o. Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial: você pode colocá-lo com a face para baixo em Posição de Defesa. | es_pendulum_effect = A menos de que tengas una carta en tu otra Zona de Péndulo, destruye esta carta. Mientras esta carta esté en la Zona de Péndulo, cualquier daño de batalla que recibas se reduce a la mitad. | es_lore = VOLTEO: Puedes seleccionar 1 carta Colocada en el Campo; destrúyela. Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial: puedes cambiarla a Posición de Defensa boca abajo. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：もう片方の自分のＰゾーンにカードが存在しない場合にこのカードは破壊される。②：このカードがＰゾーンに存在する限り、自分が受ける戦闘ダメージは半分になる。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードがリバースした場合、フィールドにセットされたカード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードを破壊する。②：このカードが特殊召喚に成功した場合に発動できる。このカードを裏側守備表示にする。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 다른 한쪽 자신의 펜듈럼 존에 카드가 존재하지 않을 경우에 이 카드는 파괴된다. ②: 이 카드가 펜듈럼 존에 존재하는 한, 자신이 받는 전투 데미지는 절반이 된다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드가 리버스했을 경우, 필드에 세트된 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 파괴한다. ②: 이 카드가 특수 소환에 성공했을 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드를 뒷면 수비 표시로 한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Performapal | action = * Applies effect if other Pendulum Zone is unoccupied * Flips itself face-down * Changes battle positions | m/s/t = * Destroys itself * Destroys face-down Monster Cards * Destroys face-down Spell Cards * Destroys face-down Trap Cards | life_points = Reduces battle damage | misc = Pendulum Flip monster | database_id = 12374 }}